In the following discussion, certain personal water dispensing systems will be described for background and introductory purposes. Nothing contained herein is to be construed as an “admission” of prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to demonstrate, where appropriate, that the articles and methods referenced herein do not constitute prior art under the applicable statutory provisions.
The Earth has a finite supply of fresh water, stored in aquifers, surface waters and the atmosphere. Sometimes oceans are mistaken for available water, but the amount of energy needed to convert saline water to potable water is prohibitive today. Drought dramatizes the underlying tenuous balance of safe water supply; however, the entire human population is vulnerable to fresh water shortages. For example, according to the California Department of Water Resources, if more fresh water supplies are not found by 2020 the region will face a shortfall nearly as great as the amount consumed today. Also, water deficits, which are already spurring heavy grain imports in numerous smaller countries, may soon do the same in larger countries such as China and India. Moreover, water tables are falling in scores of countries (including Northern China, the US, and India) due to widespread overpumping using powerful diesel and electric pumps. Other countries affected include Pakistan, Iran, Australia and Mexico. Such overpumping will eventually lead to water scarcity and cutbacks in grain harvest. Most of the 3 billion people projected to be added worldwide by mid-century will be born in countries already experiencing water shortages.
The present invention provides a solution to monitoring water use for personal hygiene in situations where water rationing may be desired or necessary, adding a more flexible solution than merely restricting water flow. The problem of extended showers, for example, is the wasting of water and the energy used to process and heat the water. Prior art devices have made some strides in the direction of monitoring and rationing water for personal use, but there seems to be a lack of enthusiasm for many of these devices. What has not been available until now is a shower system or other water dispensing system used for personal hygiene that incorporates both electronic access control technology and value monitoring technology. The present invention meets this unmet need.